pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:67.165.74.190
You are wrong mate, and I will ask you politely to refrain from being so offensive to others. Double R-spike is common in GvG. You only run 3-Ranger with condition-way, and that is only run during the SoD Meta. Rather then "Nub it out", why not listen to what I have say than contradict it? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:34, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Also, I have probably played more then you ever have and ever will. I have indeed HAed, and as a GvGer, I consider it one of the lower forms of PvP (next to AB ofc). Heroway is nerfed, in case you didn't know, and only nubs are running thump atm. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:37, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :Do not insult AB, Readem. It as a gametype had wonderful potential, and only sucks because of random teams and the players being bad there. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:47, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::And that is why I insulted it lol... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:52, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Heroway is far from nerfed! Removing 2 heroes just makes two human players take the roles. I have rank 7 hero, gladiator 3, and very a few top GvG experience... 2 Rangers in a spike would almost be enough to kill someone. (67.165.74.190 03:51, 19 August 2007 (CEST)) I am sorry, but only 2, + a semi-coordinated mesmer can do it. I don't care what your HA title is, it iz called Ebay. Glad...I could care less. When you lrn2GvG, come back to this discussion. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:54, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Lawl. Why would I ebay an account. And if GvG is the only thing important to you, what champ title are you. Oh wait if you do (which i doubt you are good enough)have a champ title, how much did it cost on eBay? (67.165.74.190 03:58, 19 August 2007 (CEST)) People Ebay an account, because they do not have the skill/time to earn a certain title, ect. Do you know anyone with a Champ title? Anyone at all? Well, at least I am doing better then you. Finally, lrn2spell. Talking to you, is like talking to that of a wall. A dense wall at that! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:03, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :I know someone with a champ title. Some person from cow. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:06, 19 August 2007 (CEST) calm down girls. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:00, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::I bet it is Divine lolol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:09, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::Also, refer to them as KGYU. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ::::I am using the term "know" a bit loosely. To be more accurate, a former guildleader was a friend of Muse from cow, so she guested with us a few times. She was a good monk. In fact, almost the only good monk we ever got to monk for us... Which is most of the reason why that guild is former... :/ --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:27, 19 August 2007 (CEST) no u Skak! :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:03, 19 August 2007 (CEST) (''talk''* ) 04:09, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :lol. Yea im done on this talk page. For some reason my IP address is now dynamic, even though I've had a different one for over a year and it just changed a few days ago. But you can think what you want, just don't be ignorant. I've played HA for quite some time, and that R-Spike is the one run, although I have seen an angelic bonder instead of anthem of guidance. Don't go on talk pages saying everyone is wrong, when you're talking about a GvG build, when the build is listed for HA team ::One last thing "Oh, and for you newbs who don't know, any good GvG guild can beat any HA only guild. Why? Because HA Monks use fucking staffs, and channeling, but mostly because they suck" I find that quite the contrary. I use a PvE in HA on a monk, and I carry all armor plus shields with a caster weapon, whereas in GvG they'll use a cute wayward wand and some offhand. And what's wrong with channeling? Forgot to sign above comment.(67.165.74.190 04:10, 19 August 2007 (CEST)) flames --Jim Eno 04:12, 19 August 2007 (CEST) lolol readem wants to show off his leetness and fails some moar. try harder readem, you can do better. -- Nova -- ( ) 04:15, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :? I was just arguing against his comment on the R-spike Build. HA Monks cannot convert to GvG (or at least it is very difficult), but GvG Monks have few problems, if any when in HA. Thus, the difference. Also, I do not know who you are kidding, but GvG Monks bring everything... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:19, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Well, let's us conclude this argument now shall we? No one here is wrong perse, our opinions just differ dramatically. Neither of us should be flaming one another, as it is unnecessary. We should rather, be speaking in a diplomatic fashion, in order to better portray each other's views. However, let us just say that arguing about this topic, is a moot point and get on with our lives ;). I suggest making an account, so that we may further see your contributions. Perhaps give us some tips, when regarding HA Builds, ect. Ty for listening, and have a good night. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:31, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :i just wasted a nice bowl of popcorn :( --Jim Eno 04:33, 19 August 2007 (CEST) i'm fooling around readem. believe me i barely read the conversation ;p i just picked up "better than you," "more," etc. ;p btw watch npa, though it looks like the flames have been extinguished. -- Nova -- ( ) 04:41, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::/Concur, but now I want popcorn, but I don't think I have any =/ (67.165.74.190 04:44, 19 August 2007 (CEST)) ::::And that is the thing about life...you never have popcorn when you need it. How this relates to the conversation above, only no one knows. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:09, 19 August 2007 (CEST)